Aphfly's Fight Chpt 3
by aphfly666
Summary: In this chapter Tj and Roberto go off and stumble into some people who then shoots Roberto and Roberto dies. Tj has made a deal with some random guy just to save his sisters life from her throat being slit open.


CHAPTER 3

We left off at Aphfly seeing her dad? Right? Ok, so Aphfly stood up in disbelief and stepped forward to see if it was really him. Her dad stepped forward and said, "Aphfly? Is that really you?" Aphfly nodded her head and started to cry. They both hugged and Aphfly said not letting go, "I've missed you dad!"

Her dad replied, "I've missed you too," Her dad was about to cry, "I love you so much!" I was about to cry... myself. :*-) Out of happiness just to see Aphfly and her father reunited.

"I LOVE YOU TOO DADDY!" Aphfly replied and stopped hugging. She then whipped her tears away and said, "Where have you been all these years?"

"Well, I've been at Harmon University and taught kids there. But I quit just to come see my little angel. I'm staying here now no matter what. I'll always be here for you." Her dad replied whipping a tear off his cheek.

"Dad. This is a big step. Are you sure you can handle it out here? I want you here but it has gotten more dangerous since you've been gone. I don't want to lose you again." Aphfly explained, "A beast has sprung out from know where and its been sinking its teeth into other players."

"My little angel. Remember that I was the one who generated and made this fight come to life. I can handle whatever's out there. I made that beast to protect you from others but I don't know why it's killing other players. Something must have gone wrong in its system. I don't know how to stop it from its brutal destruction. We all might get killed." He said while looking at me, "Who's that young boy? Is he new to the fight?" I nodded and Aphfly said, "That's Tj. He's looking for his sister in this fight. I tracked her down to an old mining plant here on the island."

"Old mining plant? I never programmed an old mining plant in this fight. Someone must of hacked into my computer and put an old mining plant on tis island. Well, Roberto and that boy Tj will go look for the sister while yo stay here and rest for a little while my angel. And I'll keep you company." Her father said.

Roberto and I headed out towards the mining plant due north from here. Roberto asked me, "So what's your story kid?" I didn't want to tell him because I didn't know him but I shortened it up for him, "I lost my sister in this place." He laughed and said, "Seriously kid, what's your story?"

'I'm not kidding Roberto!" I said with anger filling up inside of me. I almost wanted to hit him, or at least something.

"Ok, look. I know you were being serious and all but your sister is gone for good. She won't be coming out from that mining plant any minute or day. Ok? I know the guys who took your sister. I know this island like the back of my hand. And I also know the guys who took her." He replied with a smirk.

I tried to not burst out but I had to, "They'll listen to you! They won't listen to me but they'll listen to you!" I was excited because I knew they would listen to him.

"Well not exactly that... You see, the people in this fight aren't exactly friendly. They thirst for blood. There like their mom on a 'everything has to be perfect' thing. They won't stop until they win and your their main attraction. Using your sister is just another phase in there plan. We can't just go in for the kill. Having a plan... a well thought out plan is the best thing to do. We can't just go in there un-invited. I went into a enemies territory un-invited before, not a smart idea." He explained.

Then, we both heard rustling in the bushes. Roberto took out his machete and I stood behind him. He told me to, I'm... no... coward. Don't judge me! I am a little of a coward but I'm working on it. Some guys came out of the bushes with guns. Roberto said to them, "Don't come any closer!" They shot Roberto in the shoulder and Roberto fell to the ground instantly. I looked down at Roberto and then back up at the guys with the guns. I stood still and they told me, "Get down! Unless you want to be like your friend!" So I got down on my stomach, by Roberto. He was gushing blood more and more by the second. He was going dim. I said to Roberto as they tied my hands together, "Roberto! No!" They lifted me up and Roberto said back, "Tell my sister I love her! And my," his voice got dim, "and my father too!" As they took me away, Roberto died. I struggled to get out but I couldn't. As I struggled I said with anger and worry, "Let me go!" I got so mad that they killed Roberto. Even though I never particulally liked him but I had to like him because I didn't want to lose Aphfly. They blind folded meuntil we got there.

2 hours later and now at the Old Mining Plant

I felt them push me onto a cold chair, then tie me to the chair, and then un-tie my hands. They then took the blind fold off of my eyes. A light was blinding me from able to see what was going on. Then I heard a girl wimper in the back ground as she struggled to away. Everything was blurry to me. All I saw was them brining out a girl who struggled to get away. I squinted and asked worried, "Carry! Is that you?" She wimpered, "Tj! It's me. Help me!" I screamed to the guys to let her go. A guy punched me in the face. I swung my head to the other side in pain. I blinked my eyes and looked back. I could could see clearly now the blur is gone. They put a knife up to Carry's neck. I screamed, "NO!" The guy who held her said to me, "If you talk anymore, she will have her throat cut open!" Carry kept on wimpering, "Please don't!" Over and over. I quickly said with out thinking, "I'll do anything as you wish if you let her go!"

The guy thought about it and threw Carry to the floor. She stayed on the floor wimpering, all curled up. He tipped my chair back, holding it with one hand. "You kill Aphfly, I let your pretty little girlfriend go!"

I replied, "Deal! Just to say, she's not my girlfriend, she's my sister!"

He looked suprised, "That's your sister? Man, I would go out with if I were you! I wish I was you just for her." Carry heard that and she gave a grossed out face. I rased one eye brow and gave a grossed out face to.


End file.
